


「FGO」生者与死者的伪装

by AnesidoraEcho



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, 死而复生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnesidoraEcho/pseuds/AnesidoraEcho
Summary: A story for the living and the dead





	「FGO」生者与死者的伪装

“你希望被别人知道你的存在吗？”达芬奇放下了手中的检测报告，看向一旁把玩着宝石的少女，“现在只有少数工作人员和滞留在迦勒底的从者知晓你的存在。身为Master却变成了英灵这样不可思议的事情，如果被魔术协会所知晓……不，我们还是先来谈一谈你所用的小圣杯是从哪里来的吧，以及你偷藏圣杯的理由。”

“不需要多心。”少女攥紧了手中的宝石，透过指缝隐隐约约可以看到那坚硬而美丽的彩色石渐渐裂开了缝，“这枚小圣杯是我梦中经历所得，出于拯救玛修的私心而藏起来，最后却被我用在了自己的身上。不过是这样愚蠢的故事而已。”

“最近有什么从者要离开迦勒底的吗？”少女漫不经心地反问，手中的宝石渐渐化为了彩色的齑粉，透过指缝慢慢流下。

“有几个……”达芬奇瞬间明白了她的用意，“你想伪装成其他从者？！”

“有什么问题吗？”少女笑了笑，将手中的彩色粉末撒了出去，洋洋洒洒地笼罩了她自己，“达芬奇亲。”

达芬奇看着那个和他一模一样的人，有一瞬间的哑然。

“真是完美的，复制。”达芬奇喃喃着，点了点桌子，给出了一个名字，“南丁格尔。”

“Berserker的职介，不容易被人看穿不合理，拥有在迦勒底穿行的几乎所有权限，女性，身高与你相仿。”达芬奇列举了种种好处，“目前，她是最容易模仿的从者。”

“我明白了。”少女站起了身，向门外走去，伪装从身上层层褪去，“我会在魔法协会的人来到迦勒底之前做好准备的，协商我自己也会完成好。在那之前，请务必将我的影像抹消掉。”

达芬奇看向离去的少女，工房的门在她的身后缓缓关闭，她的脊背挺得笔直，冷淡的声音不含情绪地传来，像是远古的回响:“咕哒子，已经战死了。”

橘发的少女找到这位提灯天使的时候，她正在看现代的医学书，目光专注，就像是个普通的专注医学的少女，而不是一名狂战士。

“休息一下吧。”少女将泡好的可可递过去，“你要回去了吗？”

“这里没有需要我治疗的人，那就没有存我在的必要。”南丁格尔放下手中的书，接过了热可可，看着少女的目光一如在战场上那般坚毅，“我能够治愈其他人的伤口，却不能治疗其他人的心灵。”

“这是在说我吧？”咕哒子偏了偏头，在一旁的椅子上坐了下来，“这也是人之常情吧。因为死掉的人是我啊。我也不可能没有丝毫怨气。为什么活下来的人不是我？为什么被留在那个地方的人是我？大概就是这样子的感觉。”

南丁格尔摇了摇头，抿了一口热可可:“你知道我说的不是这个。”

无视了对方话中的隐喻，明丽的少女伸出了手，发出了请求:“我希望能在你离开之后伪装成你的模样，可以吗？”

“能治愈你的，只有你自己。”南丁格尔握住了她的手，看着一瞬间变成她的模样的少女，目光中罕见地带着怜悯。

“可我不需要被治愈。”少女遮断了自身的气息，消失在空气中。


End file.
